


As Loud As You Can Be

by parkchandaddy



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, coffee shop AU, i've never tagged these before, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, woah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkchandaddy/pseuds/parkchandaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s the somewhat shy baker. Louis’ the fit bloke who drops by every so often to lick the frosting off his fingers and stare at him until he flusters. Smut ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Loud As You Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt for wormkink.tumblr.com. hope you enjoyed...this was my first smut...  
> follow me on tumblr: babycakesforboobear.tumblr.com

Louis’ head ducks as he exits his University’s building, shielding his face from the icy winds of winter. Students were pouring out of Manchester’s finest Universities doors, all eager to escape the cold as they hurried to where they needed to be. Louis clutches his textbooks closer to his chest, mentally cursing himself for deciding to leave his jacket back at the apartment. With a shuddering breath, he quickly walks in zigzags around crowds until he reaches the parking lot. He hops inside his car to slam it quickly shut behind him. Shivering relentlessly, he cranks his key in the ignition and blasts the heat. Sighing then, he leans back against the car seat. Louis tosses his textbooks aside precariously, then rubbing his temples with a groan.  Twenty-two years old and he was still stuck in a bloody Uni, with no clue as of what he wants to do with the rest of his life.

 

He needed a break, no. You know what he needed? Some fucking cupcakes. A dozen of cupcakes, ones he could take home and shove pitifully into his face until he passed out on a cupcake coma. He also wanted to see the cute little baker boy who fails to stare at him discreetly whenever Louis sits to eat in the small coffee shop. Of course though, he would never admit that to himself. After turning out of the parking lot of the school, he heads off.

 

-

 

“Uhm..that’ll be €6.89,” the boy, Harry, his name tag reads, fumbles, jumping a bit as his skin touches Louis’. Harry opens the register to place the cash inside. “You sure you only want one cupcake?” he smiles tentatively, his eyes finally flickering up to meet Louis’.

 

“You calling me a pig, baker boy?” Louis teases, humor hinting his tone.

 

Harry’s cheeks darken in color, but he keeps his composure. “Well. you do tend to buy like a dozen every now and again…” Harry bites his lip to keep from smirking. “And by that I mean every time you drop by.”

 

“You tosser,” Louis grumps, crossing his arms to hide back a smile. “Go on now, fetch me my Margarita cupcake.” He had yet to try that one, seeing that it was kind of hard to keep up with the endless possible flavors to try there.  

 

“Here you go,” Harry returns with a small brown paper bag, and a small steaming coffee. Louis thanks the younger lad and returns to his usual place in the shop: a single round table in the corner, by the glass windows. Also, in a perfect viewing point of Harry. Not that he did that on purpose. It just so happened to be that way.

 

Louis takes the cupcake out of the bag, getting some of the creamy icing on his fingers. Instinctively, his finger pops into his mouth, and he begins to suck the icing off. As he places his middle finger into his mouth, he can’t help but look up to stare at Harry. Harry, who was very much already staring himself, widens his eyes like a deer in headlights. He was caught, but he doesn’t look away. Louis doesn’t take his finger out of his mouth. Deliberately and slowly, Louis sucks and licks each and every individual finger covered in frosting until they were spotless, eyes never leaving Harry’s. Louis drops his hand to wipe it on his jeans. Looking back over to Harry, he see’s him quickly turn away, his cheeks sporting a lovely rosy pink.

 

Louis has to bite his cheek to stop himself from grinning as he unravels the cupcakes from its wrapping, taking the first bite. Fuck can this kid bake. Louis knows Harry makes all the cupcakes, he sees him in the back sometimes when he wasn’t working the register. After finishing the cupcake in a record breaking time of fifty two seconds, he began washing it down with coffee all the while craving another delicious cupcake. Finishing his coffee, Louis stands to throw away his cup, making sure to sway his hips as he walked. Contemplating, he didn’t know if he should get more cupcakes or not. Harry would be too smug about it. However, after he swipes the bags insides for any leftover frosting, he decides  _fuck it_.

 

Harry looks up from wiping the counter as Louis makes his way back to the register, and can’t help the smirk that rises on his face.

 

“Hey,” Louis raises a hand. “Shut up, don’t judge me.” He forces back his own blush.

 

“Judge?” Harry smiles. “Never,” he pulls out a box from behind the counter and places it before Louis. “That’ll be €24.50.”

 

Louis’ eyes go wide, and he groans. “You did not.”

  
“I had a good feeling. The Margarita ones are the best.” he winks, placing them in a large brown bag.

  
“Damn it,” Louis sighs, and fishes around for his wallet, digging out his cash to slap it on the table. “You and your bloody cupcakes,” he huffs, taking the bag from Harry to turn around and do his walk of shame.

 

“See you soon Louis.”

 

_Bloody little baker._

 

-

 

“Surprise, surprise, Lou’s bringing home cupcakes,” Zayn laughs as Louis stumbles his way inside their apartment, shivering.

 

“Sod off,” Louis grumps, snatching the cigarette out of Zayn’s mouth to take a drag.

 

“Your house reeks,” Liam says in disgust as he walks out of the bathroom. “The only place that doesn’t smell like smoke is your fucking bathroom.”

 

“Yeah, well, you can always leave,” Louis says as he opens up the bag from where he sits, pulling out the cupcakes so he could stuff another in his face. Zayn had taken the cigarette back, and he looks over at Liam, patting his lap from where he sat on the sofa. Liam shakes his head.

 

“Li,” Zayn sighs.

 

“Zayn.”

 

With a huff, Zayn smothers his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of him.

 

“Now get the fuck over here.”

 

Liam plops down onto Zayn’s lap with a sigh.

 

“I’m never gonna get used to the smell y’know.”

  
Zayn just smiles, and places a kiss on the back of his head.

 

“Cupcake?” Louis offers the two, and Zayn shakes his head. Liam takes one, licking the frosting.

 

“Ooh. Margarita?” Liam licks it again. “That cute boy you mutter about make it?”

 

“No…” Louis finishes it off, swallowing. He leans his head back against the sofa and rubs his tired eyes. “Maybe.”

 

“Bring the kid home, you haven’t gotten laid in ages.”

 

“Shut the fuck up Zayn,” Louis says weakly.

 

“It’s true!” Zayn protests. “Alright, just bring him over. Offer him a smoke.”

 

“I barely know the kid!” Louis wails. “I can’t just be like, hey, you’re probably like 18, and I’m like 22 and don’t know what I want to do with my life, I live with a college dropout slash burnout, wanna come take a hit at my place?”

 

Liam snorts, giggling, which causes him to choke around his cupcake. He stands, coughing into his arm and dashes into the kitchen to grab some water.

 

“Li?” Zayn calls after him.

 

“I’m,” he breaks off, coughing again. After a few seconds, he responds. “I’m fine.”

 

“Anyways, he probably isn’t even interested. He’s probably straight.”

 

“Whatever Lou, calm down it was just a suggestion.” Zayn yawns, reaching for the brown bag, peering inside. “Yo, what else did you get?”

 

Louis opens his eyes, looking over at him. “What?”

 

“The bag. There’s another box, what else did you get?”

“I didn’t get anything else.”

  
“Then what the fuck is this?” he pulls out a smaller box, presenting it to Louis.

 

Sitting up, he snatches the box from Zayn, opening it up to peer at it’s contents.

 

Scones.

 

It was a box filled to the brim with them.

 

On the side of the box was a sticky note that read, ‘Enjoy! Hxx’ Underneath that was his phone number and, ‘I need a customers response on these new scones, gimme some feedback.’

 

“Yeah, he’s probably straight,” Zayn laughs after reading the note, standing up to head back into the kitchen in search for Liam. “No point in, I dunno, trying to call him.”

 

Louis mumbles an “asshole” to himself, and continues to stare into the box.  _Why would Harry give him free scones?_ It didn’t mean anything. Reading the note over again, he shook his head. He obviously needed someone to test out his new scones. Louis was a regular customer of theirs, thats the only logical explanation. Yeah.

 

After saving Harry’s number into his phone, he sets it to the side, grabbing a scone to take a bite. Louis moans loudly, swallowing. Bloody fucking baker boy.

  
  


Later that night, Louis is stirred awake by a loud noise. His eyes flutter open and he stares into the darkness. Waiting for the sound to come again, he feels himself slipping back to sleep. But then it sounds again. And again. Then it hits Louis.

 

“ _Seriously?_ ” he groans, turning around in his sheets to stuff his head under his pillow. The moaning sound came again and Louis wanted to punch the wall with his fist. The neighbors next door to them have the keen interest on having loud fucking sex all the damn time, at the worst of times too.Louis’ avoids seeing these neighbors thankfully, he doesn’t think he’d be able to look them in the eye. After another loud moan, Louis looks at his digital clock, which reads 3:18 in the morning. Letting out a louder frustrated groan of his own, everything seemed to go quiet. Good. Now he could get some fucking sleep.

 

-

 

“What’re you doing?” Zayn asks as he peers over Louis’s shoulder. “Just hit call.”

 

“Uh,” Louis jumps, pressing the phone screen into his lap. “S-shut up.”

 

“Louis, you’ve been sitting here for the past 10 minutes just staring at his damn contact number. Just call him.”

 

“I - god, okay Zayn it’s not that simple, I mean he-”

 

“For fucks sake,” Zayn cuts him off, snatching Louis’ phone and pressing the call button.

 

“ _Zayn!_ ” Louis hisses. “Fucking,” he jumps up, reaching over for it, but misses as Zayn jerks out the way. “Give it to me!”

 

“Fine, but oh, look he answered.”

 

The phone is suddenly shoved on to his ear, and Louis’ stomach drops.

 

“Uhm….hello?” the voice on the other end speaks, and Louis’ knees almost turn to jelly when he recognizes it immediately. He was going to murder Zayn.

 

“Oh, uh, hi, Harry? I was- oh hey this is Louis. Fuck, y’know I saw you yesterday, you kinda gave me some scones and-” he stops when he hears Harry chuckle into the phone, smooth and slow.

 

What? Was he blabbering? He looks over at Zayn who was pressing a hand to his mouth.

 

_Do I sound like an idiot?_ He mouths to him.

 

Zayn’s nod is almost immediate.

 

“Yeah, hey sorry. The scones were really good,” he says after he took a deep breath. It was just a phone call. He was just a customer.

 

“Mm, yeah?” Harry’s reply is quick and casual and it makes Louis wanna slap his forehead with embarrassment.  

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Louis nibbles his lip. This was growing awkward.

 

“But uhm, not to sound like rude or anything, but they kinda taste like the same old scones I’ve always tried…”

 

Harry’s laugh rings in his ear again.

 

“That’s because they are.”

 

Louis frowns in confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“They are the exact same scones we always make.”

 

_But..what?_

 

“I don’t… then why would you want me call you- oh.” he pauses, and his cheeks heat.

 

Harry seems to go quiet on the other end, and then speaks up.

 

“Are you coming in tomorrow? I work until 3:00.”

 

Louis bites his lip.

 

“Y-yeah, yeah I might drop by.”

 

“Alright, thanks for the call Louis.”

 

“Mhm, thanks for the scones.”

 

There’s a silence, and then a click, and Louis’ hand immediately goes out to slap Zayn’s arm.

 

“Ow!” he hisses, rubbing his arm. “What? I just landed you a fucking date you should be grateful.”

 

“There’s no date!” Louis scratches his head, slipping his phone into his back pocket.

 

“You said you would ‘drop by’,” Zayn cocks his eyebrows.

 

“To the coffee shop. He said his shift ends at 3:00.”

 

Zayn slaps his forehead with a groan.

 

“It  _has_ been ages since you’ve been laid. You idiot, that means he wants to  _hang out after his shift_.”

 

Louis stares at the ground for a minute. After the realization hits him, he looks back up at Zayn with his blue eyes wide.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he breaths. “Shit. Yeah it has been a while Zayn,” he laughs weakly, rubbing his neck.

 

Zayn just smirks, walking past Louis with an encouraging slap on his back.

 

-

 

Louis’ never had this much anxiety over an outfit before in his whole life. He rummages through what was left of his clean clothes, stepping over the disgusting piles of dirty ones littering the floor.

 

“Ughh,” he moans, flipping through the coat hangers. “ _Ugh_.”

 

He doesn’t understand why this was such a big deal. He’s been on plenty of dates with guys. He’s usually the cocky, calm and collected one. And it’s really irritating that he wanted to call it quits because he couldn’t find a damn outfit. So after plucking a random sweater off its hanger, he decides  _fuck it_ , and shimmies on a fresh pair of jeans. After running a hand through his hair, he gells it up a bit and pushes it back. It was getting long. Louis scratches at his stubble, and smirks, deciding it would be best to leave it as it is.

 

“Zayn, would you fuck me?” Louis pops his head into Zayn’s room, where he was chewing on one of Harry’s scones as he texted with another hand. Looking up lazily. he rolls his eyes.

 

“You wish.”

 

“No, dumbass, do I look fuckable?”

 

“Always,” Zayn replies absently, looking back down at his phone.

 

“ _Zayn_ ,” Louis whines. “I’m serious.”

 

“Louis,” he sighs. “You look f-”

 

“Don’t,” Louis holds up his hand. “‘Fine’ is like the worst answer you could ever give on asking about someone’s outfit.”

 

“Oh Lou, you look absolutely dapper,” Zayn bows his head. “So dapper, the instant I saw you I wanted to fall face first on your dick.”

 

“Twat,” he mumbles, turning to walk into the hallway and grab his coat. Louis had slipped on his vans and heard his keys jingle in his coat pocket. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door to his apartment, and begins to head down the hall to jam the elevator button with a finger.  _Chill Louis_. He bites his lip when he thinks of Harry, the kid who was crazy tall and lanky, but had an upper body of a god. An image of Harry pinning him down with one arm flashes through his brain, and Louis’ teeth sink further into his bottom lip, drawing blood. Okay, so maybe he wanted the lad more than he was aware.

 

Louis was halfway there, driving along and glanced at the time. It was 2:40, and he was early. With an annoyed sigh, Louis slows down a bit, jamming the buttons on his dash to turn on the radio. He hums along to Kesha’s  _Timber_  as he rides along and slowly parks into the lot of the coffee shop. Today, he had remembered his jacket, so he an unnecessarily long amount of time to get inside. The bell above the door dings, and a waft of warm air mixed with the strong smell of coffee hits him. A few people seated by the door glance over at the person who let the unwelcomed cold in, so Louis quickly shut the door behind him. Louis automatically glances to the register, heart jumping when he see’s Harry in his little striped apron, a tight clinging white t-shirt being worn underneath. Harry’s eyes had jumped to the door right when the sound of the bell found it’s way to his ears, and a shy smile spreads on his face. Louis could see his stupid dimples all the way from where he stood.

 

“Louis,” Harry greets him when he walks up to the counter. “Hey.”

 

Louis smiles charmingly, leaning forward. “Hi Curly.”

 

Harry’s cheeks flush darkly.

 

Louis glances at the wall behind him. Damn. He was still early.

 

“I uh, I get off in like 10..” Harry says slowly, watching Louis carefully. With a shrug, Louis browses over the cupcakes slowly.

 

“Can I have red velvet?”

 

Harry’s fingers fidget.

  
“Sure.”

 

He rings Louis up and watches him as he sways slowly back to his corner, mission set in motion. The coffee shop was pretty much empty today, except for the few in the side by the fireplace. So Louis decides,  _why not?_

 

Louis spends a lot of time getting his tongue to dance along the icing of the cupcake, one: because cream cheese frosting is heavenly, and two: he could practically feel Harry’s stare burning a hole into his head. He drags his tongue once more, slowly, up the side of the cupcake, and then unravels it to take a slow bite. After the third bite, he moans. He couldn’t help it. The intensity of Harry’s stare made it almost impossible  _not_ too. Looking up quickly, he catches Harry’s face. Eyes wide, cheeks pink and bottom lip snagged between his teeth. Perfect. Harry then glances down at his watch and quickly makes his way to the back, flinging off his apron. Without missing a beat, Louis finishes off his cupcake, lounging back in his seat with his phone in hand, he bites his lip to keep the smirk suppressed as Harry arrives at his table at 3:00 sharp.

 

“Hello,” Louis quirks.

 

Harry’s lips part way to mumble back a response, but he could see his eyes trained on Louis’ lips. _Lips eh?_ Louis takes the opportunity to run his tongue over them before sitting forward in his seat.

 

“What was that Curly?”

 

Harry seems to be in a trance, his too-green-to-be-real eyes fixated on his lips so intensely it was a bit embarrassing.

 

“Helloo?”

 

“Wha-uh? Oh, yeah hey,” Harry looks back up, cheeks tinting pink.

 

“So tell me, any reason you slipped me a box full of scones for free?”

 

Harry takes a seat next to Louis.

 

“Reason? No, not really,” he smiles.

 

“You sure? Seems a bit…fishy.”

 

Harry laughs then, the sound half nervous.

 

“Fishy as in me trying to get the hottest bloke in town to take me out? Then, yeah, might be.”

 

It’s Louis’ turn to blush then, but he fights it back, crossing one of his legs over the other.

 

“This was all a scam then?” Louis says, mocking hurt.

 

“Absolutely,” Harry responds, finally looking Louis in the eyes. When he does however, Louis’ stomach does a little flip because he’s never seen eyes so damn green before and he can just see every aspect of this kids face; the curls that definitely needed to be cut, the structure of his jaw, the ridiculously pink lush of his lips. What even was he? Silence fills up between them because Louis just can’t find any words to say anymore, he just keeps staring.

 

“You think it worked?” He finally breaths, because Harry was sort of inching closer, resting his massive-oh lord _-_ _massive_  arms on the table and resting his just as massive hands on his chin, and Louis thinks his body is about to burst from the sexual tension building inside him.

 

“I think it did,” Harry says, confidence in his tone, but Louis could still see the shy smile he wore, not sure if Louis was catching his drift or not.

 

“You think correctly my friend,” Louis says, standing. “You got a jacket? Quite cold out there.”

 

That’s when a grin bigger than any grin Louis’ ever seen spreads across Harry’s face as he gets up, hastily pushing his chair in.

 

“Y-yeah, it’s in the back, I’ll be right back!”

 

As he dashes off, Louis can’t help but giggle, because this gorgeous man-child was such a ditz and somehow it made Louis want him even more. Harry returns shortly, a plaid shirt thrown over the white t-shirt, and he was wriggling into an army green jacket.

 

“Ready?” Louis asks, walking towards the door.

 

“Where we headed?”

 

“My house, if that’s alright.”

 

“Sounds great,” Harry grins as he waits for Louis to unlock his car.

 

Louis snorts.

  
“Yeah, it will be, if my flatmate isn’t there.”

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Harry laughs. “Probably better than mine, he’s a drinker.”

 

“Mines a pothead,” Louis starts the car, and stares back at Harry.

 

“Perfect,” Harry laughs.

 

All in all, this was turning out pretty okay for the time being.

 

~

“If you’ve never smelled weed before, I’d prepare yourself,” Louis warns before he opens the door of his apartment, letting the warm air engulf them.

 

“Woah,” Harry laughs a little, inhaling the strong smell of smoke.

 

“Yup,” Louis responds, shrugging off his coat to toss on the couch. “ _Zayn!_ ” he hollers into the house, waiting for a response. When it doesn’t come he silently prays he’s either fast asleep or went out with Liam.

 

“Your house is really retro looking,” Harry observes, looking around in awe. And he was right. Zayn was really into art, so he had the whole house decorative in the most retrospective way possible. “Are the walls spray painted? That’s so cool!”

 

“Thanks mate,” a voice calls from behind them, and they turn to see a sleepy Zayn stumble down the stairs, a joint in between his fingers.

 

“Bloody damn,” Louis groans, rubbing his face. “Zayn…”

 

“What? My house. My rules,” he blows out another puff.

 

“S’fine, I really don’t mind,” Harry interrupts, looking at Louis.

 

“Oh,” Zayn drags the ‘h’ out longer than intended. “Harry, yeah? Hey mate,” he walks over to clap his shoulder sloppily, then sticks out the joint to him. “Wanna drag?”

 

“ _Zayn_ ,” Louis hisses, the embarrassment eating him alive. This was a horrible first impression, and he knows he’s probably scared off Harry for good at this point.

 

But then, the unexpected happens.

 

“Sure.”

 

Louis watches in awe as the blunt passes from Zayns fingers to Harry’s, and it’s slowly taken up to his plush pink lips, and oh. Harry’s cheekbones hollow as he sucks in a breath, and Louis has to pinch his thigh to keep him from letting out a squeak.

 

“Ahaaaa!” Zayn claps Harry shoulder again, which causes the spoke to come expelling out of Harry’s lips in a strained cough. “You two,” he points offly at Louis and Harry. “Don’t waste the rest. Liam’s outside,” he says before waving them off, and the door shuts behind him.

 

The silence growing between the two was unnerving. . Harry was holding the blunt in his fingers, staring at Louis, and Louis was staring at where Zayn was standing previously.

 

"You high?" Louis laughs nervously, finally turning to stare at Harry, who’s stare was so intensely focused on him, he almost flinched.

 

Harry doesn’t answer for a while. He just stares. The blunt is raised to his lips again, and its dragged  around them agonizingly, slowly, and the playful glint in Harry’s eyes  tell him this was payback for the countless frosting incidents. Soft footsteps echo behind Harry as he walks up to Louis, his height towering over him. Louis feels Harry’s thumb trace his lower lips softly, and Louis’ heart rate kicks up a notch. The thumb then presses inside, and his other fingers cup his chin to gently open his mouth.

 

"Almost," Harry whispers, and then places the joint in Louis’ open mouth.

 

Shuddering, Louis doesn’t  break eye contact with him. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting immensely turned on. 

"Wanna get high with me?" Louis mumbles around the blunt between his lips. He doesn’t even wait for Harry to nod or agree, he sits down on the living room carpet, already inhaling a bit of smoke. When Harry finally settles down in front of him, he exhales slowly. "Ever shotgun Harry?"

 

Judging by the blank stare he got back, Louis took that as a no.

 

"C’mere, move closer," he motions him over, smiling when he feels their knees touch.  "Good."

 

Harry’s lips were spreading into a goofy grin. He was definitely getting buzzed.

 

"What’s ‘shotgun’?" Harry asks.

 

"I’ll show you," Louis inhales another lungful, and then lifts onto his knees, so he was level to level with Harry’s face. Grabbing both sides with hands, he moves his right hand to tug on his chin and open up his mouth, and when he succeeds, the hand is moved backed to the side of his face to tug it forward to meet him lips. He keeps his eyes open, meeting Harry’s green orbs as his own eyes widen greatly. Louis holds Harry’s face still, pressing on his jaw roughly to ensure he doesn’t move. Slowly, and carefully, Louis opens his mouth, exhaling the smoke into Harry’s mouth. When he pulls away, he instructs him to inhale it, and then exhale it back when he presses his lips onto Harry’s again.

 

They were soft. Cotton-like, plush and plump. Louis wasn’t aware how turned on he was capable of being. There had always been sexual tension for Harry, but this was on another scale. Louis was buzzing from the weed and the feel of his mouth against Harry’s.

 

"God Louis," Harry mumbles. "Mm so high," he chuckles.

 

Louis takes the hit again and then moves closer so he could climb into Harry’s lap daringly. He grabs his jaw and leans down to exhale again back into Harry’s mouth. The smoke was diminishing quickly, but Louis was too high to think straight, and he was really horny and just wanted Harry so _bad_. WIthout thinking, he rutted against Harry’s lap.

 

“Louis,” Harry gasps, and the smoke expels from his lips and diminishes into the air.

 

Harry was already sporting a hard on, much like Louis, and Louis decided to grind slowly in Harry’s lap, fingers reaching up to tug his curls back to expose the milky white flesh of Harry’s neck.  Small bruises were sporting where Louis had nipped at the skin, and Louis was pretty sure he couldn’t even remember who the hell he was, or what the hell he was doing, all he knew was that his body was just aching with pure need. It was Harry’s rough  _“Louis”_ that pulled him somewhat to his sense again, and he looks down to stare at the obvious bulge that came into view whenever Louis grinded his hips backwards.

 

“Lie..back..” Louis mumbles, shoving him gently as he climbed out of his lap.

 

Complying quickly, Harry was flat on his back, and a hand was coming down to palm his erection through his ridiculously tight jeans. A growl forms in the back of Louis throat, and a hand was coming up to swat Harry’s away. He gripped both of his thighs, spreading them hastily.

 

“God, please Louis _hurry_ ,” Harry sounded wrecked, and Louis just prayed to god that the weed hadn’t given him cottonmouth.

 

Louis’ hands were tugging at his zipper and buttons, shoving the jeans down enough to let Harry’s cock spring out and slap flat against his clothed chest. And good god was it a cock. A small gasp fell off Louis’ lips and he swore he could already be drooling. Harry had to be at least 7 or more inches long.

 

“So  _thick_ ,” Louis nearly moans out, scooting forward on his knees to lean down, lips ghosting above the hard, red dick leaking precome. Slowly, he finds a vein to lick at, tracing it bottom to top, testing out the amount of saliva he had in his mouth.

 

“Shit,” Harry breaths, fingers scraping at the carpet, the sound of it encouraging Louis on.

 

He has enough, he thinks, and it was enough to get Louis sucking at Harry’s balls, shifting a bit so he could angel his mouth to lick up and around every inch of Harry’s massive cock. Purposely ignoring the tip, Louis begins collecting spit in his mouth, pumping the base of his dick, staring at his flushed face and panting mouth.

 

“Fuck, Louis c’mon,” Harry moans a loud, throaty noise.

 

Spitting directly on the tip, Louis runs his finger down the slit, and leans down closer to take the head of his dick into his mouth, sucking harshly. Harry’s hips immediately buck at the sudden suction, and another moan comes ripping out of his mouth.

 

_So loud_. Louis thinks, and inches himself down further on Harry’s cock, one hand still pumping the base while the other thumbed at his balls. Harry’s panting was becoming louder and harsher, and every breath was a rough ‘oh’ over and over again.

“Can you - ugh - Louis can you go any further?” Harry’s hand was on the back of Louis’ neck, pushing him down further on his cock. This however, caused Louis to gag and pull off coughing, spit attaching from his chin to the head of Harry’s dick.

 

“Bloody fuck, Harry, you’re not exactly small yknow,” Louis coughs once more, flicking the hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way.

 

“M’sorry,” Harry half-chuckles, a hand coming up to fist at his cock hurriedly. “C’mere then, let me come on your face.”

 

Louis tsks, and shoves Harry’s hand away again.

 

“If you  _let_ me, I’ll show you,” he lowers his mouth back on Harry’s again, humming with his tongue sliding underneath for good measure. And with great determination, inch by inch, all of Harry’s dick was slipped inside.

 

“Oh my god,” Harry groans, hands fisting into Louis hair.

 

Louis places his hands on Harry’s hips, tears welling in his eyes as he holds back his gag. He encourages Harry to move, bobbing his head slightly.

 

Harry was close to seeing stars at this point. Louis had managed to deepthroat him. His head was far above cloud nine, and instinctively, his hips began to buck into Louis throat. Fingers tangled in his hair, he began to fuck Louis’ mouth, moans that slipped out increasing in volume.

 

Louis couldn’t believe how  _loud_ Harry was, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe his neighbors weren’t _as_  bad compared to the noises being dropped out of Harry’s mouth.

  
“So fucking good,” Harry drawls, his voice sounding raw. His thrusts were getting harder, and tears were now spilling down Louis cheeks, and he couldn’t hold his gag back any longer, completely choking on Harry’s dick. That sets Harry over the edge, and comes with a loud shout as Louis was sliding off, his cum shooting all over his face and chin, snagging his lips and even his cheeks.

 

Louis coughs into his arm, and the room goes silent. Harry’s irregular panting fills it however, and Louis’ head was dizzy.

 

“I can’t feel my dick,” Harry mumbles.

Louis snorts, licking Harry’s come off his lips.

  
“Seriously. Or my legs. Or feet. Or anything. All I can see right now are tingling stars.”

 

“Here,” Louis tucks Harry’s soft dick back inside his pants and buttons him. Then, with tremendous effort, he tugs Harry to a standing position. Louis watches as he stumbles to the couch a few steps away and collapse.

 

“Harry?” Louis follows, collapsing on the smaller couch beside him.

 

“So good,” Harry was mumbling incoherently, eyelids drooping. He clung to a pillow, and his breath was shallowing. Before Louis knew it, Harry was passed out.

 

“Fuck,” Louis sighs, staring down at his still very present erection. He turns his head, which feels heavy and slow, and looks at the bathroom. He could always go and get a proper wank in. But his feet felt like stone, and he didn’t think he wanted to move anymore. Staring at Harry, Louis contemplates shortly before he decides  _fuck it,_ and he was yanking his cock out of his jeans.

 

Louis wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed, but he kept thinking about how big Harry was, and how good it would feel to sit on his dick, to ride it, to ride the bloody little baker boy, and next thing he knew, he was coming all over his shirt and his hand, throwing his head back with a low  _“Harry.”_

 

Breathing erratic, and heartbeat slowing, Louis prys his now heavy eyelids open, and he exhales a sigh. The room was going fuzzy, and he throws a final glance at the sleeping boy before he too knocks out, his come still warm on his hands.

 


End file.
